Frontline Wrestling Evolution
New England |brands = Mayhem, Warpath |shows = Mayhem, Warpath, Collision |website = http://fwe-site.webs.com/ |established = October 2011 |ceo = Hass Johnson |founder = Hass Johnson |key_people = Hass Johnson, Liam Catterson, Maria Sixx, Johnny Ventura, Kendrick Williams |owner = Hass Johnson |president = Johnny Ventura |booker = Hass Johnson, Liam Catterson |writers = Hass Johnson Liam Catterson, Johnny Ventura, Maria Brooks, }} Frontline Wrestling Evolution is a professional e-fed that was created by Hass Johnson. He currently employs Liam Catterson as his assistant, with Johnny Ventura as Graphics Designer and Writer as well as President and Maria Brooks as Hellcat Writer. Frontline Wrestling Evolution was created on October 8, 2011, and was only a small federation but over the months, grew into a professional federation, standing as one of the biggest e-feds on webs.com today with over 100 members and a very active roster. The three shows in Frontline Wrestling Evolution are Mayhem (Written by Hass Johnson), Warpath and Collision (Both by Liam Catterson). Today, Frontline Wrestling Evolution stands as a noble federation, with ideas being generated each week, this federation offers greatness for e-fedders. The Birth of FWE 1.0 The first version of FWE was born on October 8, 2011. Hass Johnson opened up an e-fed, desiring to be one of the top e-fed managers in the history of e-feds. FWE 1.0 would open with an episode of Escalation, where that event saw new champions being crowned, such as Creature of the Night as the first ever FWE World Champion, Andre the Fireboy as (then) Intercontinental Champion (This would be changed to Inter-Anarchy Championship in FWE 2.0), Johnny Accura (Ventura) and Richard Enraged as FWE Brotherhood (Then Tag Team) Champions and Mark Black as National Pride Champion. FWE 1.0 would go on until December 2011, and it was fitting that Hass Johnson would open 2012 with the resurrection of FWE 2.0. These reigns in the first version of FWE were short. For example, Creature of the Night's first title win was vacated after a day of winning it. Mark Black spent a week with the National Pride Championship too. A few weeks later, a new brand would rise called Mayhem. Title matches on that brand would commence, crowning a second World Champion in the name of Pook S. Richard Enraged became Television Champion, Tyler Blade would become the Extreme Champion and DA King would be the New Age Champion, and in this first defence, it would record the longest reign in FWE Championship history. A show which would display talent progression called Uprising was also made and this show would carry on over into FWE 2.0, whereas Escalation was scrapped with Mayhem replacing it as the A Show, and Warpath would emerge as the replacement for Mayhem. The popularity in FWE grew, as e-fedders like Liam Catterson, Jason Skilled and Dorin were few of the many who came to FWE. FWE 1.0 shut down after Lasting Annihilation due to the constant bandwidth issues. Hass Johnson however, opened a new fed, similar to FWE called ACE. But that never made it to the first show. Hass Johnson would soon give the chance to bring back FWE in a new website in Forumotion, which proved successful. FWE 2.0 The Rise to the Top FWE would come back, as well as many of the old members who were previously in FWE 1.0. People like Liam Catterson, Johnny Ventura, Andre the Fireboy and Dorin were few of the many who came back. FWE would also pick up some extra talent to boost the popularity as people like Hades the Hellraiser, Diamond Cage, Pyrite and BarcaEdge would come to FWE. Some of the championships from the previous version were placed on hold until more members joined. The first Pay Per View on the return was Commencement of Brutality, a Royal Rumble Pay Per View. The winner of the Sole Commencement was Diamond Cage, who was called Mr Extreme at the time. But that match was the last time he promoed and was later fired for his lack of respect. The World Heavyweight Championship needed a new number one contender, as the current champion, Watson Terrance Frontway, defended his World Heavyweight Championship against five other men. Dorin, Ray Austin, Liam Catterson, Jason Skilled and Andre the Fireboy. Dorin won that match and in the end, Watson Terrance Frontway quit FWE, showing an immature response to having Dorin win. The win promoted a mixed reaction within the locker-room as well. At Rival's Revenge, the road to Glory Road was building up, as number one contender matches for the secondary championships (National Pride and Inter-Anarchy) which were won by Hade the Hellraiser (Who was Carnage at the time) and Savior Roy. FWE's main site would then move back to webs, the current site that FWE uses today, as the package, bought by Ray Austin, would enhance the graphical work of FWE and push more people to come to FWE. The FWE Championship was brought back by the time Glory Road was coming, with three people, all whom are no more in the company, fighting for the championship. Jericho Goalith Thomas, George Copeland and Lockdown fought at Glory Road, in which Copeland won but lost six days later after a dispute with the company. This led to the championship being vacated. Andre the Fireboy and Jimmy Krauss would be the first champions to win a title more than once in FWE when both recapture championships they lost before. Krauss retook the Demolition Championship from Pyrite, and Fireboy would reclaim the World Heavyweight Championship from Dorin. Hass Johnson would also be feuding with Victor Hughes, in contention to battle to see who would own FWE, in which Hass won. After a successful Glory Road, FWE seemed to be in dispute with owners, after Copeland's attitude led to outbursts of complaints, Liam Catterson would walk out the company leaving the National Pride Championship he was defending to be vacated. Johnson would settle these disputes with the addition of The World Tour being announced. The Summer The World Tour proved pretty successful, running for a number of weeks and creating new champions. Dorin would become a two time World Heavyweight Champion after winning it from Andre the Fireboy after 77 days, DA King would win the vacant FWE Championship at Resurrection which took place during the tour. During the tour, new announcements that helped push the success of FWE even more took place. Hass Johnson would tell the people within FWE that The Brotherhood Championships (Then Tag Team) would make a return, with the champions on return being BarcaEdge and Colin Lightening when they came back at Hell's Ground during the Tour. A new league of women division would also come back, as the popularity for women seemed to have taken place in FWE. The Hellcats would be the name of the women division and saw Sasha Fierce (Known as Nichole Clark) crowned as the first Hellcat's Champion at Resurrection. In this time, FWE's popularity became massive, with new starts making their prescene in FWE. People like Puerto Rican Pitbull, Ryan Savage, The Hornet, Snagz (Known as Kendrick Williams), and Johnny Nova (Reuben Clay at the time), showed Johnson potential. This new breed would also help TV viewing figures, rising by nearly 3 million viewers compared to before Glory Road. In the time for growing, Hass Johnson was considering making a third brand. There was controversy in Dave Maverick who was currently at the time Demolition Champion, when he had bad words for FWE and Hass Johnson. Hass Johnson would fire him for his attitude later on. During the success of World Tour, this ended with Civil Carnage (A Brand verses Brand PPV). This saw the return of Liam Catterson and the crowning of BarcaEdge as World Heavyweight Champion. Liam Catterson would join the writers end and would soon become main Writer of Warpath as soon as RM Vrankovic turned his back on FWE and left. This would change the format of Warpath and Catterson would be in charge, prompting to his actions earlier in the year, with Hass Johnson accepting Catterson into FWE once more. Soon afterwards, FWE would host an event common to federations. A King tournament, which included tournament rounds on both shows to decide who from either brand would collide at the PPV, King's Night to battle for the King of FWE Crown. This, however, ended up to Puerto Rican Pitbull. The winner of the King of FWE tournament would get at a PPV of their choice. The following show (Mayhem) would be the host of FWE's first ever draft too. Hass Johnson would then announce the Pay Per View 'Frontline Warfare', which would make tribute to the birth of FWE. This would be announced as FWE's second major PPV alongside Glory Road. This event was described as one of the biggest events of the year, as Hass Johnson expressed his disaapointment with Glory Road, he vowed to make it up by hosting Frontline Warfare. This would become a two day event and would have Catterson and Johnson foreseeing what was to be going on. Soon came Frontline Warfare however, and along with the victories of Liam Catterson of the World Heavyweight Championship, Tyler Blade of the Briefcase of Opportunity briefcase, the return of Johnny Ventura (Though he was due to return in November) and the debut of Austin Lonewolf, Frontline Warfare was credited as the best PPV FWE had aired. This followed by Johnson allowing people to change pic base in which many did. Following Frontline Warfare, departures came for BarcaEdge Brands Champions and Accomplishments